Nobunaga Shimazaki
|image = |kanji = 島﨑 信長 |romaji = Shimazaki Nobunaga |aka = Zakki (by other voice actors and fans) |gender = Male |birthday = December 6,1988 |age = 30 |occupation = Voice Actor |affiliation = Aoni Production |roles = Haruka Nanase }} Nobunaga Shimazaki (島﨑 信長 Shimazaki Nobunaga) is a Japanese voice actor from Miyagi Prefecture, Japan. He is affiliated with Aoni Production. He voices Haruka Nanase in the Free! series, and performs the ending themes SPLASH FREE, FUTURE FISH, and GOLD EVOLUTION, along with other voice actors of the main characters -- Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Mamoru Miyano, Tsubasa Yonaga and Daisuke Hirakawa, together known as STYLE FIVE. Notable Roles *Ryō Sakurai in Kuroko's Basketball *Handa Sei in Handa-kun *Satoru Furuya in Ace of Diamond *Yuno in Black Clover *Eugeo in Sword Art Online: Alicization *Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order *Licht Jekylland Todoroki in Servamp *Yuki Sohma in Fruits Basket (2019) Outside of the Free! series, Nobunaga has voiced popular characters in a variety of anime, drama CDs & games. Many of these roles have included working alongside his fellow Free! voice actors, most notably performing character and idol unit songs alongside them. Across the various series this includes but is not limited to: several duets with Ryohei Kimura (Hiyori's seiyū) in Servamp, and unit songs with Daisuke Hirakawa (Rei's seiyū) in TSUKIPRO, Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Asahi's seiyū) in DREAM!ing, and Koki Uchiyama (Ikuya's seiyū) in Rainbow Days. Music |track1title = SPLASH FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = Water Surprise! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Akihiko Yamaguchi |track2arranger = Akihiko Yamaguchi |track2info = (with Makoto) }} |track1title = Ao no Kanata |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = R・O・N |track1arranger = R・O・N |track2title = JOY |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Shō Watanabe |track2arranger = Kazunori Watanabe }} |track1title = EVER BLUE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = SPLASH FREE |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Tatsuya Kato |track2arranger = Tatsuya Kato }} |track1title = Always Here |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = my base, your pace |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Kensuke Okamoto |track2arranger = Kensuke Okamoto }} |track1title = REAL WAVE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Takashi Saeki |track1arranger = Takashi Saeki |track2title = Kitto Wasurenai |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Kensuke Okamoto |track2arranger = Kensuke Okamoto }} |track1title = FUTURE FISH |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer =Koshiro Honda |track1arranger =Koshiro Honda, TAKAROT |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = NEO BLUE BREATHING |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = TAKAROT, FUNK UCHINO |track2arranger = TAKAROT |track2info = (with Makoto and Rin) }} |track1title = Deep Moment |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Kohei by SIMONSAYZ |track1arranger = Kohei by SIMONSAYZ |track2title = Navy Tomorrow |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yusuke Yamamoto |track2arranger = Yusuke Yamamoto }} |track1title = Clear Blue Departure |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro and Momotaro) }} |track1title = RISING FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei) }} |track1title = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Keita Miyoshi |track1arranger = Keita Miyoshi |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = What Wonderful Days!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro, Momotaro, Seijuro, Gou, Miho and Goro) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = DEEP-DEEP-DEEP |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track2arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track2info = (with Makoto) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Mirai e、 |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Hiroshi Sasaki |track1arranger = Hiroshi Sasaki }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Makoto, Rin, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = BRAVE DREAM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track2info = (with Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Good Luck My Wave! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track1info = (with Makoto) |track2title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track2arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track2info = (with Makoto) |track3title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track3lyricist = Saori Codama |track3composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track3arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track3info = (with Rin) }} Navigation |color2=#e0f3f9 }}fr:Nobunaga Shimazaki Category:Nobunaga Shimazaki Category:People Category:Cast Category:Seiyū Category:Main Character Seiyū Category:Haruka Nanase Category:Aoni Production